sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Πόλεμοι Γης
Πόλεμοι Γης List of wars thumb|250px|[[ Πόλεμος.]] Ακολουθεί κατάλογος των πολέμων της Γης. Κατάλογος Πρώιμη Εποχή *Μυθολογικοί Πόλεμοι **Battle of Zhuolu about 2500 BC **Kurukshetra War, based on warfare in the Kuru kingdom of ancient India, ca. 1200-900 BC **Τρωικός Πόλεμος (Trojan War), based on events of ca. 1200 BC *ca. 2530 BC - Battle of Magh Ithe in Ireland *ca. 2500-2450 BC - Border wars between Umma and Lagash *ca. 2492 BC - Battle between Haik and Nimrod *ca. 2330 BC - conquest of Sumer by Lugalzagesi *2300 BC - conquests of Sargon of Akkad Δεύτερη Χιλιετία π.Χ. *ca. 1720 BC - Kassite attacks on Babylon *1650-1600 BC - conquests of Hattusili I and Mursili I *1600 BC - Hyksos conquest of Egypt *1600 BC - Xia-Shang War in China *1430-1350 BC - Kaska invasions of Hatti *1100 BC - Sea Peoples harrying the Mediterranean; Dorian invasion *1046 BC - Shang-Zhou War in China. Πρώτη Χιλιετία π.Χ. (999 BC - 1 BC) *743 BC - 724 BC Πρώτος Μεσσηνιακός Πόλεμος (First Messenian War) *722 BC - 481 BCE Wars of the Chinese Spring and Autumn Period *701 BC - Sennacherib's campaigns in the Near East *8th century BC - 7th century BC - Lelantine War *685 BC - 668 BC Δεύτερος Μεσσηνιακός Πόλεμος (Second Messenian War) *600 BC - 265 BC Sicilian Wars or Greek Punic Wars **480 BC First Sicilian campaign (Battle of Himera) **410 BC - 340 BC Second Sicilian campaign **315 BC - 307 BC Third Sicilian campaign *499 BC - 479 BC Περσικοί Πόλεμοι (Persian Wars) *475 BC - 221 BC Wars of Warring States Period in China *431 BC - 404 BC Πελοποννησιακός Πόλεμος (Peloponnesian War) *395 BC - 387 BC Κορινθιακός Πόλεμος (Corinthian War) *357 BC - 355 BC Συμμαχικός Πόλεμος (Social War) *356 BC - 346 BC Τρίτος Ιερός Πόλεμος (Third Sacred War) *343 BC - 290 BC Samnite Wars between Rome and Samnium ** 343 BC - 341 BC Πρώτος Σαμνιτικός Πόλεμος (First Samnite War) ** 327 BC - 304 BC Δεύτερος Σαμνιτικός Πόλεμος (Second Samnite War) ** 298 BC - 290 BC Τρίτος Σαμνιτικός Πόλεμος (Third Samnite War) * 334 BC - 323 BC Wars of Alexander the Great * 323 BC - 322 BC Λαμιακός Πόλεμος (Lamian War) * 323 BC - 280 BC Wars of the Diadochi *274 BC - 200 BC Syrian Wars **274 BC - 271 BC Πρώτος Συριακός Πόλεμος (First Syrian War) * 267 BC - 261 BC Χρεμωνίδειος Πόλεμος (Chremonidean War) **260 BC - 255 BC Δεύτερος Συριακός Πόλεμος (Second Syrian War) **245 BC - 241 BC Τρίτος Συριακός Πόλεμος (Third Syrian War) **219 BC - 217 BC Τέταρτος Συριακός Πόλεμος (Fourth Syrian War) **202 BC - 200 BC Πέμπτος Συριακός Πόλεμος (Fifth Syrian War) * 265 BC - 263 BC Kalinga War * 264 BC - 146 BC Punic Wars between Rome and Carthage ** 264 BC - 241 BC First Punic War ** 239 BC First Battle of Ballyboghill ** 218 BC - 202 BC Second Punic War ** 149 BC - 146 BC Third Punic War * 215 BC - 168 BC Macedonian Wars ** 215 BC - 205 BC First Macedonian War ** 200 BC - 196 BC Second Macedonian War ** 171 BC - 168 BC Third Macedonian War * 209 BC - 88 BC Parthian–Seleucid Wars * 206 BC - 202 BC Chu-Han contention in China * 191 BC - 188 BC Roman-Syrian War * 135 BC - 71 BC Roman Servile Wars ** 135 BC - 132 BC First Servile War ** 104 BC - 100 BC Second Servile War ** 73 BC - 71 BC Third Servile War or Spartacist Rebellion * 133 BC - 89 BC Sino-Xiongnu War * 122 BC - 105 BC Jugurthine War * 113 BC - 101 BC Cimbrian War * 91 BC - 88 BC Social War * 88 BC - 87 BC Sulla's first civil war * 89 BC - 63 BC Mithridatic Wars ** 89 BC - 85 BC First Mithridatic War ** 83 BC - 82 BC Second Mithridatic War ** 74 BC - 63 BC Third Mithridatic War * 82 BC - 81 BC Sulla's second civil war *58 BC - 50 BC Julius Caesar's Gallic Wars *55 BC - 54 BC Julius Caesar's Roman invasion of Britain *53 BC - 51 BC Parthian War of Marcus Licinius Crassus *49 BC - 45 BC Caesar's civil war *44 BC - 30 BC Roman Civil War **44 BC Post-Caesarian civil war **44 BC - 42 BC The Liberators' civil war **44 BC - 36 BC Sicilian revolt **41 BC - 40 BC Fulvia's civil war **32 BC - 30 BC Antony's civil war *40 BC - 37 BC Parthian invasion on Syria and Asia Minor *36 BC - 33 BC Marc Anthony's invasion on Parthian Empire 34 BC-22 BC Chinese War Πρώτη Χιλιετία μ.Χ. (AD 1 - 999) * 43 Aulus Plautius' Roman occupation of Britain * 58 - 63 Ρωμαιο-Παρθικός Πόλεμος (Roman-Parthian War of 58–63) (Roman-Parthian War over Armenia) * 60 - 61 Boudica's Uprising * 66 - 70 The first Jewish-Roman War (aka the Great Jewish Revolt) * 68 Year of the four emperors, Roman civil war * 101 - 106 Trajan's Dacian Wars * 115 - 117 Trajan' s invasion on Parthian Empire * 115 - 117 Second Jewish-Roman War * 132 - 135 Third Jewish-Roman War (aka Bar Kokhba's revolt) * 161 - 166 Parthian war of Lucius Verus * 166 - 180 Marcomannic Wars * 184 - 205 Yellow Turban Rebellion in China * 190 - 191 Campaign against Dong Zhuo in China - A War of the Three Kingdoms * 193 - 199 Parthian war of Septimius Severus * 194 - 199 Sun Ce's Conquest of Wu in China - A War of the Three Kingdoms * 215 - 217 Parthian war of Caracalla * 220 - 265 War of Three Kingdoms in China * 228 - 234 Northern Expeditions of Zhuge Liang in China * 247 - 262 Jiang Wei's Northern Expeditions in China- A War of the Three Kingdoms * 272 - 274 Palmyrene War of Aurelian * 291 - 306 War of the Eight Princes in China * 316 - 589 Civil Wars in China triggered by Wu Hu Invasion, lasted until 589 by Southern and Northern Dynasties * 376 - 382 Gothic War in the Balkans * 502 - 506 Anastasian War against the Persians * 526 - 532 Iberian War between East Romans and Persians over Caucasian Iberia * 527 - 528 Iwai Rebellion in Japan * 533 - 534 Vandalic War in North Africa * 534 - 547 Wars against the Moors in North Africa * 535 - 553 Gothic War in Italy * 541 - 562 Lazic War between East Romans and Persians over Lazica * 572 - 591 Roman-Persian War of 572–591 * 588 First Perso-Turkic War * 598 - 614 Goguryeo-Sui Wars in Korea * ~600 - 793 Frisian-Frankish Wars * 619 Second Perso-Turkic War * 627 Battle of Nineveh (627), Third Perso-Turkic War * 632 - 633 Ridda wars * 632 - 677 Byzantine-Arab Wars * 633 - 651 Islamic Conquest of Sassanid Empire * 639 - 641 Islamic conquest of Egypt * 645 - 668 Goguryeo-Tang Wars in Korea * 656 – 661 First Islamic civil war * 650s-737 Khazar-Arab Wars * 660 - 676 Silla-Tang Wars in Korea * 663 Battle of Baekgang * 672 Jinshin War * 680 - 1355 Byzantine-Bulgarian Wars * 711 - 718 Islamic conquest of Hispania * 715 - 718 Frankish Civil War * 717 - 718 Siege of Constantinople by the Arabs * 718 - 1492 Spanish Reconquista * 732 Balhae expedition to Tang China * 721 - 737 Arab-Frankish Wars * 751 Arab-Chinese War * 756 - 763 An Shi Rebellion China * 772 - 804 Saxon Wars * 793 - 1066 Viking raids across Europe * 827 - 902 Arab conquest of Sicily * 868 - 883 Zanj Rebellion in southern Iraq * 892 - 936 Later Three Kingdoms in Korea * 894 - 970 Magyar raids in Germany, France, Italy and Byzantine * 907 - 960 Chinese Civil War (Five Dynasties and Ten Kingdoms) * 927 Croatian-Bulgarian War * 941 Siege of Constantinople by the Russians * 977 - 978 War of the Three Henries * 993 First Goryeo-Khitan War * 995 Battle Of Mount Si High * 999 Viking Civil War Δεύτερη Χιλιετία μ.Χ. (α' ήμισυ) 11ος Αιώνας μ.Χ. 1000 – 1099 *1010 Second Goryeo-Khitan War *1014 The Battle of Clontarf, Ireland leading to the expulsion of the Vikings by Irish forces under King Brian Boru. * 1015–1016 Canute the Great's conquest of England *1018 Kiev Expedition (1018) *1019 Toi invasion *1019 Third Goryeo-Khitan War *1021–1042 Byzantine-Georgian wars *1030 Ladejarl-Fairhair succession wars *1043–1044 Rus'-Byzantine War *1051–1063 Early Nine Years' War *1064–1308 Byzantine-Seljuk wars *1066 Norman Conquest *1067–1068 War of the Three Sanchos *1081–1180 Restoration of the Byzantine Empire *1081–1492 Spanish Reconquista *1095–1291 Crusades **1095-1099 First Crusade 12ος Αιώνας μ.Χ. 1100 – 1199 *1095-1291 The Crusades **1095-1099 First Crusade **1101 Crusade of 1101 **1147–1149 Second Crusade **1187–1191 Third Crusade **1202–1204 Fourth Crusade **1209–1229 Albigensian Crusade **1212 Children's Crusade **1217–1221 Fifth Crusade **1228 Sixth Crusade **1248–1254 Seventh Crusade **1270 Eighth Crusade **1271–1291 Ninth Crusade *1122–1127 Jurchen-Sung War *1147-1242 Northern Crusades Conflicts distinct from those of the Crusades *1159–1176 War of the Lombard League *1160–1184 Danish-Slavic Wars *May 1, 1169 - The English backed Norman invasion of Ireland *1170–1203 Khmer-Cham War *1180–1185 Genpei War *1185–1186 Vlach-Bulgarian Rebellion 13ος Αιώνας μ.Χ. 1200 – 1299 *1208–1227 Conquest of Estonia *1211–1276 Mongol invasion of China *1213–1214 Angevin-Flanders War *1215–1217 First Barons' War *1218–1222 Mongol invasion of Central Asia *1223–1480 Mongol invasion of Rus *1223–1236 Mongol invasion of Volga Bulgaria *1231–1273 Mongol invasions of Korea *1235–1262 Civil war in Iceland - Sturlunga era *1240 Russo-Swedish War *1241–1242 Mongol invasion of Europe *1242 Teutonic-Novogorod War *1260–1274 The Great Prussian Uprising *1262–1267 Berke-Hulagu war *1264–1267 Second Barons' War *1266–1268 French conquest of Sicily *1274–1281 Mongol invasion of Japan *1284–1302 War of the Sicilian Vespers *1287 Mongol invasion of Poland *1288 Mongol invasion of Vietnam *1296–1328 First War of Scottish Independence 14ος Αιώνας μ.Χ. (1300 – 1399) *1301–1453 Byzantine-Ottoman wars *1302 French-Flemish War *1308 Teutonic takeover of Danzig (Gdańsk) *1315 Swiss War of Independence *1315–1318 Irish War of Independence led by self proclaimed High King of Ireland, Edward Bruce younger brother of Scottish King, Robert the Bruce *1321–1322 Kexholms War *1323–1328 Peasant revolt in Flanders 1323–1328 *1325–1330 Hungarian–Wallachian Wars *1326–1332 Polish-Teutonic War (1326–1332) *1332–1333 Second War of Scottish Independence *1336–1392 Nanboku-chō period *1337–1453 Hundred Years' War *1341–1364 Breton War of Succession *1358 Jacquerie popular revolt *1375–1378 War of the Eight Saints *1380 Muscovite-Mongol War *1383–1385 1383-1385 Crisis in Portugal *1385–1399 Tokhtamysh-Timur war *1386–1389 Ottoman-Serbian War *1386–1404 Timur's invasions of Georgia 15ος Αιώνας μ.Χ. (1400 – 1499) *1400–1402 Μογγολο-Τουρκικός Πόλεμος (Battle of Ankara) (Ottoman-Timurid War) *1405–1427 Chinese conquest of Vietnam *1409–1410 Polish-Lithuanian-Teutonic War *1414 Hunger War *1422 Oei Invasion *1420–1436 Hussite Wars *1422 Ottoman siege of Constantinople *1422 Gollub War *1425–1454 Wars in Lombardy *1431–1435 Polish-Teutonic War (1431–1435) *1443–1468 Albanian resistance against the invading Ottomans *1453 Fall of Constantinople *1454 – 1466 Τριακονταετής Πόλεμος (Thirteen Years' War) *1455–1485 Πόλεμος Δύο Ρόδων (Wars of the Roses) *1456 Ottoman siege of Belgrade *1460–1462 Ottoman-Wallachian War *1467–1477 Ōnin War *1467–1603 Wars of Sengoku Period in Japan *1471 First Swedish-Danish War *1474–1477 Βουργουνδο-Ελβετικός Πόλεμος (Burgundian Wars) between the Duchy of Burgundy and the Swiss Confederation *1478 – War between the Principality of Moscow and the Republic of Novgorod *1478–1479 War of the Priests *1480 Ottoman siege of Rhodes *1482–1484 War of Ferrara *1494–1559 Italian Wars **1494–1498 Charles VIII's Italian War **1499–1500 Louis XII's war with Milan *1496–1499 Πρώτος Ρωσο-Σουηδικός Πόλεμος (First Russo-Swedish War) 1496-1499) *1499 Swabian War *1499-1503 Τουρκο-Βενετικός Πόλεμος (Turkish-Venetian War) (1499-1503) (Ottoman-Venetian War) 2η Χιλιετία μ.Χ. (β' ήμισυ) 16ος Αιώνας μ.Χ. (1500–1599) *1499–1503 Τρίτος Τουρκο-Βενετικός Πόλεμος (Third Ottoman–Venetian War) (1499-1503 *1500–1504 Second Italian War *1500-1537 Muscovite-Lithuanian Wars *1508–1516 War of the League of Cambrai *1509 First Portuguese–Turkish War *1509–1512 Ottoman Civil War *1514–1516 Ottoman–Safavid War *1515 Slovenian peasant revolt of 1515 *1516–1517 Ottoman–Mamluk War *1519-1521 Πολωνο-Τευτονικός Πόλεμος (Polish-Teutonic War) (1519–1521) *1520–1521 Spanish Conquest of Mexico *1520–1522 Uprising of the Comuneros in Castile *1521–1526 Italian War of 1521 *1521–1523 The Swedish War of Liberation *1521–1526 Ottoman–Hungarian War *1522 Ottoman Conquest of Rhodes *1522 The Knights' War *1524–1525 The Peasants' War *1524–1697 Spanish wars against the Mayas. *1526–1528 Hungarian Civil War *1526–1555 Τέταρτος Τουρκο-Βενετικός Πόλεμος (Fourth Ottoman–Venetian War) (1526–1540) *1526-1576 Mughal Conquest of India *1526–1530 War of the League of Cognac *1528-1540 campaigns of Ahmad ibn Ibrihim al-Ghazi *1529 First war of Kappel *1529-1532 Inca Civil War *1528–1533 Ottoman–Habsburg War in Hungary *1531 Second war of Kappel *1532-1544 Spanish Conquest of Peru *1532–1546 Ottoman–Spanish Habsburg War in the Mediterranean *1532–1555 Ottoman–Persian War *1533–1536 The Counts' War in Denmark *1535–1538 Italian War of 1535 *1538-1557 Τουρκο-Πορτογαλικός Πόλεμος (Second Turkish–Portuguese War) (1538-1557) *1542–1546 Italian War of 1542 *1542-1543 Dacke War *1537–1544 Renewed Ottoman–Habsburg War in Hungary *1540 Russo-Kazan War *1546–1547 Schmalkaldic War *1551–1559 Italian War of 1551 *1551–1562 Ottoman–Habsburg War in Hungary *1551–1581 Ottoman–Habsburg War in the Mediterranean *1552–1555 Charles V's war with Maurice of Saxony *1552 Conquest of Kazan *1554–1557 Δεύτερος Ρωσο-Σουηδικός Πόλεμος (Second Russo-Swedish War (1554–1557) *1558–1583 Λιβονικός Πόλεμος (Livonian War) *1559–1560 Scottish Rebellion against the French *1562–1598 Θρησκευτικοί Πόλεμοι (Wars of Religion) (aka War of the Three Henries or Huguenot Wars) in France **1562–1563 Πρώτος Θρησκευτικός Πόλεμος (First War of Religion) **1567–1568 Δεύτερος Θρησκευτικός Πόλεμος (Second War of Religion) **1568–1570 Τρίτος Θρησκευτικός Πόλεμος (Third War of Religion) **1572–1573 Τέταρτος Θρησκευτικός Πόλεμος (Fourth War of Religion) **1575–1576 Πέμπτος Θρησκευτικός Πόλεμος (Fifth War of Religion) **1576–1577 Έκτος Θρησκευτικός Πόλεμος (Sixth War of Religion) **1580 Έβδομος Θρησκευτικός Πόλεμος (Seventh War of Religion) (Lovers' War) **1585–1598 Όγδοος Θρησκευτικός Πόλεμος (Eighth War of Religion) ***1589–1598 Γαλλο-Ισπανικός Πόλεμος (Franco-Spanish War) *1562–1568 Ottoman–Habsburg War in Hungary *1563–1570 Northern Seven Years' War (aka Dano–Swedish War) *1568–1571 Morisco Revolt in Spain *1568-1570 Russo–Turkish War *1568–1648 Eighty Years' War (war of Dutch independence) **1568–1609 First Phase **1588–1654 Ολλανδο-Πορτογαλικός Πόλεμος (Dutch-Portuguese War) **1621–1648 Second Phase *1569-1583 Desmond Wars in Munster, Ireland *1570-1573 Πέμπτος Τουρκο-Βενετικός Πόλεμος (Fifth Ottoman–Venetian War (1570–1573) *1570-1871 Native revolts against the Spanish empire in the Philippines *1571 Russo-Crimean War (1571) *1573 Croatian and Slovenian peasant revolt *1577–1582 Λιβονικός Πόλεμος (Livonian War) *1578–1590 Ottoman–Persian War *1580–1583 Portuguese Civil War *1580-1589 Third Portuguese–Turkish War *1585–1604 Αγγλο-Ισπανικός Πόλεμος (Anglo-Spanish War) (1585) (Defeat of the Spanish Armada, 1588) *1590–1595 Fourth Russo–Swedish War *1592–1598 Japanese invasions of Korea (Japan against Korea and China) *1593–1606 "Long War" between the Habsburgs and the Turks *1593–1617 Moldavian Magnate Wars *1594–1603 Nine Years War in Ireland (Tyrone Rebellion) *1596–1597 Cudgel War in Finland 17ος Αιώνας μ.Χ. (1600–1699) *1600–1611 Πολωνο-Σουηδικός Πόλεμος (Polish-Sweden War) (Polish–Swedish War) (1600–1611) *1602–1612 Τουρκο-Περσικός Πόλεμος (Turkish–Persian War) *1605–1618 Russo–Polish War *1609 First Anglo-Powhatan War *1610–1617 Ιγγρικός Πόλεμος (Ingrian War) *1611–1613 War of Kalmar *1620–1621 Πολωνο-Τουρκικός Πόλεμος (Polish–Ottoman War) *1616–1618 Τουρκο-Περσικός Πόλεμος (Turkish–Persian War) *1617–1629 Πολωνο-Σουηδικός Πόλεμος (Polish-Swedish wars) *1618–1648 Τριακονταετής Πόλεμος (Thirty Years' War) **1618–1625 Bohemian/Palatine Phase **1618–1629 Austro-Transylvanian War **1625–1629 Danish Phase **1625–1630 Anglo–Spanish War **1626–1630 Anglo-French War **1627–1631 War of the Mantuan Succession **1630–1635 Swedish Phase **1635–1648 French Phase **1635–1659 Γαλλο-Ισπανικός Πόλεμος (Franco-Spanish War) **1643–1645 The "Hannibal War" (aka Torstenssons War) **1645 Renewed Austro-Transylvanian War *1620-1645 Manchu Conquest of China *1622-1890 Indian Wars *1623–1638 Τουρκο-Περσικός Πόλεμος (Turkish–Persian War) *1625–1629 Huguenot Uprising in France *1627-1636 Manchu invasion of Korea *1632–1634 Smolensk War *1633-1634 Polish–Turkish War *1634 Πολωνο-Σουηδικός Πόλεμος (Polish-Swedish War) *1637 Pequot War *1639–1645 Kieft's War *1639–1652 Wars of the Three Kingdoms (aka the British Civil Wars) **1639 First Bishops' War **1640 Second Bishops’ War **1641–1649 Irish Confederate Wars **1642–1646 First English Civil War ***1644–1647 Wars of the Three Kingdoms in Scotland **1648 Second English Civil War **1649–1651 Third English Civil War ***1649–1653 Cromwellian conquest of Ireland ***1650–1652 Cromwellian conquest of Scotland ***1651-1986 Three Hundred and Thirty Five Years' War *1640–1656 Καταλανική Επανάσταση (Catalan Revolt) *1640–1668 Portuguese Restoration War *1640–1701 French and Iroquois Wars (aka "Iroquois Wars" or the "Beaver Wars") *1641–1649 Wars of Castro *1644 Second Anglo-Powhatan War *1644-1674 Mauritanian Thirty Years War *1645–1669 Sixth Turkish–Venetian War ("Cretan War") *1648–1653 The Fronde **1648–1649 First Fronde **1650–1653 Second Fronde *1648–1660 The Deluge/Northern Wars, a series of wars involving Poland, Sweden, Brandenburg, Russia, Transylvania and Denmark-Norway **1648–1654 Khmelnytsky Rebellion **1654–1667 Russo-Polish War (1654–1667) **1655–1656 Swedish-Brandenburg War **1656–1658 Russo-Swedish War (1656–1658) **1657–1658 Dano-Swedish War (1657–1658) **1657–1660 Dutch-Swedish War **1658–1660 Dano-Swedish War (1658–1660) *1651-1986 Three Hundred and Thirty Five Years' War Perhaps the world's longest war. Fought between the Netherlands and the Isles of Scilly *1652–1654 Πρώτος Αγγλο-Ολλανδικός Πόλεμος (First Anglo-Dutch War) *1652–1686 Russian-Manchu border conflicts *1654–1659 Αγγλο-Ισπανικός Πόλεμος (Anglo-Spanish War) *1655–1660 Peach Tree War *1657–1662 Turkish–Transylvanian War *1662–1664 Austro–Turkish War *1665–1667 Δεύτερος Αγγλο-Ολλανδικός Πόλεμος (Second Anglo-Dutch War) *1667–1668 War of Devolution *1670–1671 Stenka Razin Rebellion *1671–1676 Polish–Turkish War *1672–1678 Γαλλο-Ολλανδικός Πόλεμος (Franco-Dutch War) **1672–1674 Τρίτος Αγγλο-Ολλανδικός Πόλεμος (Third Anglo-Dutch War) **1672–1679 War between Brandenburg and Sweden **1675–1679 Scanian War between Sweden and Denmark–Norway *1673-1681 War of the Three Feudatories *1675–1677 King Philip's War *1676–1681 Ρωσο-Τουρκικός Πόλεμος (Russo–Turkish War) *1681-1707 War of 27 years between Mughals and the Maratha Empire *1682–1699 War of the Holy League **1684-1699 Έβδομος Τουρκο-Βενετικός Πόλεμος (Seventh Turkish–Venetian War) *1683–1684 War of the Reunions *1685 Monmouth's Rebellion *1686–1700 Ρωσο-Τουρκικός Πόλεμος (Russo–Turkish War) **1687–1689 Crimean campaigns **1695–1696 Azov campaigns *1688–1697 War of the Grand Alliance **1689–1697 King William's War North American part of the War of the Grand Alliance **1689–1691 Williamite war in Ireland **1689–1691 Jacobite Rising in Scotland *1696 Σινο-Μογγολικός Πόλεμος (Chinese–Mongolian War) *1699–1700 Darién War 18ος Αιώνας μ.Χ. (1700–1799) *1700–1721 Μεγάλος Βόρειος Πόλεμος (Great Northern War) **1710–1711 Pruth Campaign **1715–1717 Polish revolt against King Augustus II *1702-1715 Camisard Rebellion *1701–1714 Πόλεμος Διαδοχής Ισπανίας (War of Spanish Succession) **1702–1713 Queen Anne's War The North American part of the War of Spanish Succession **1703–1711 Hungarian Revolt *1707–1709 Astrakhan Rebellion *1711 Tuscarora War *1712–1714 First Fox War *1714–1718 Όγδοος Τουρκο-Βενετικός Πόλεμος (Eighth Turkish-Venetian War) (1714–1718) *1715–1717 Yamasee War *1715–1716 First Jacobite Rising, "The Fifteen" *1716–1718 Αυστρο-Τουρκικός Πόλεμος (Austro-Turkish War) (1716–1718) *1718–1720 War of the Quadruple Alliance *1722 Dummer's War in Maine *1722–1723 Ρωσο-Περσικός Πόλεμος (Russo-Persian War) (1722–1723) *1722–1727 Τουρκο-Περσικός Πόλεμος (Turco-Persian War) (1722–1727) *1728–1737 Second Fox War *1730–1736 Τουρκο-Περσικός Πόλεμος (Turco-Persian War) (1730–1736]] *1733–1738 Πόλεμος Διαδοχής Πολωνίας (War of the Polish Succession) **1736–1739 Ρωσο-Τουρκικός Πόλεμος (Russo-Turkish War) (1736–1739) **1737–1739 Αυστρο-Τουρκικός Πόλεμος (Austro-Turkish War) (1737–1739) *1740–1748 Πόλεμος Διαδοχής Αυστρίας (War of the Austrian Succession) **1739–1748 War of Jenkins' Ear **1740–1742 First Silesian War **1741–1743 Hats' Russian War **1744–1748 King George's War The North American part of the War of Austrian Succession **1744–1745 Second Silesian War **1744–1748 First Carnatic War **1745–1746 Second Jacobite Rising, "The Forty-Five" *1740-1779 Revolt of the Comuneros (New Granada) *1743–1747 Τουρκο-Περσικός Πόλεμος (Turco-Persian War) (1743–1747) *1748–1754 Second Carnatic War *1756–1763 Επταετής Πόλεμος (Seven Years' War) **1754–1763 French and Indian War (U.S. name for North American phase) **1756–1763 Third Silesian War **1756–1763 Third Carnatic War **1759–1763 Anglo-Cherokee War **1761–1763 Ισπανο-Πορτογαλικός Πόλεμος (Spanish-Portuguese War) (1761-1763) *1763–1766 Pontiac's Rebellion *1766–1799 Anglo–Mysore Wars **1766–1769 First Anglo-Mysore War **1780–1784 Second Anglo-Mysore War **1789–1792 Third Anglo-Mysore War **1798–1799 Fourth Anglo-Mysore War *1768 Rebellion of 1768 *1768–1774 Ρωσο-Τουρκικός Πόλεμος (Russo–Turkish War) (1768–1774) *1768–1776 War of the Confederation of Bar in Poland *1773–1774 Pugachev's Rebellion *1774–1783 First Anglo-Maratha War *1775–1783 Αμερικανική Επανάσταση (American Revolutionary War) or American War of Independence **1778–1783 Anglo-French War **1779–1783 Anglo–Spanish War **1780–1784 Τέταρτος Αγγλο-Ολλανδικός Πόλεμος (Fourth Anglo-Dutch War) *1777–1779 Πόλεμος Διαδοχής Βαυαρίας (War of the Bavarian Succession) *1779–1879 Ακρωτηριακοί Πόλεμοι (Cape Frontier Wars) **1779 1st Cape Frontier War **1793 2nd Cape Frontier War **1799–1801 3rd Cape Frontier War **1811 4th Cape Frontier War **1818–1819 5th Cape Frontier War **1834–1836 6th Cape Frontier War **1846 7th Cape Frontier War **1851–1853 8th Cape Frontier War **1877–1878 9th Cape Frontier War *1785–1787 Ολλανδικός Εμφύλιος Πόλεμος (Dutch Civil War) *1787–1791 Αυστρο-Τουρκικός Πόλεμος (Austro-Turkish War) 1787–1791) *1787–1792 Ρωσο-Τουρκικός Πόλεμος (Russo–Turkish War) (1787–1792) *1788–1790 Gustav III's Russian War (aka Russo-Swedish War) *1788 The Lingonberry War between Denmark-Norway and Sweden *1791–1804 Αϊτινή Επανάσταση (Haitian Revolution) *1792 War in defence of the constitution in Poland *1792–1802 French Revolutionary Wars **1792–1797 War of the First Coalition ***1792–1795 Franco-Prussian War ***1792–1797 Franco-Austrian War ***1793–1795 Franco-Spanish War ***1793–1795 Franco-Dutch War ***1793–1802 Franco-British War **1793–1796 Revolt in the Vendée **1798–1801 War of the Second Coalition ***1798–1799 Franco-Russian War ***1799–1801 Franco-Austrian War **1798–1800 Quasi-War *1794 Kościuszko Uprising in Poland *1795–1804 United Irishmen Revolt see Irish Rebellion of 1798, against British rule in Ireland. *1796 Persian Expedition of Catherine the Great Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *πόλεμος *μάχη Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] *